AIRBORNE
by ERURUUlove
Summary: "Your sorrow will never come above your knees. Forever I will live for you, Lukas."
1. Assignment  Opgave

**HELLO Hetalia fans! Halen-Chika here…Well. This is my first Hetalia story I've written by myself… THINGS TO KNOW- I have run on sentences, I spaz, this is written from Denmark 'MATTHIAS's POV, they are in school in this, I say weird things, AND I am BEAUTIFUL!**

**That didn't need to be stated but I just like saying it because it's true.** ***flashing arrow appears above head that reads 'NARCICISST'*… SOOO… I have a deviantart page~ CHECK MEH OUT**

…**look up KichouLOVESjapanese…Have fun. Oh crap- wait! This is also written as like a 'letter' project…Which can only be described through this story. **

AIRBORNE

_So, I'm in trouble…again. Me and Norge were caught in the middle of some 'disagreement' (if you could call it that.) in the cafeteria this morning. First day of school. __**FIRST **__day of school and I've already been called to the principal's office for 'fighting'. I didn't even hurt anyone! I merely moved into this little group of hoodlums to stop them from being mean to some little Asian kid. Me being myself means I got in trouble because apparently screaming "Leave him alone!" and adding a few Danish swear words to the mix is 'Unacceptable and a disgrace to our country and school as a whole!' or so I was loudly told in the office …So Yeah. Me and a couple other random kids are in detention. Our babysitter, this Spanish 21 year old (with a really…dare I say…HOT accent and perfectly round butt) had long since ran out of the room to discuss things with who I guessed was the Italian teacher…That was like 45 minutes ago I don't think he's coming back. What was the point of detention again? "Sit in here and think about what you've done!"…Oooh that was a scary voice I just wrote. I think I'll put that in the special talents portion of my college application. Oh wait where was I? Uh, '__**detention**__'. Teachers expect you to sit here and think of your bad behavior. The only thing we're doing from what I see is sleeping, reading comic books, and thinking about food or going "The kid in front of me is kind of hot." Me? I'm wondering what color underwear Norge is wearing today_.

"Hey what'cha writing?"

I slammed the notebook shut. "It's a project for one of my classes."

He smiled a little, "You mean for English? That letter to someone you love?"

I looked down at the desk to find my notebook in the guy's hands. "Oh it _is _that letter! So who you writing to?"

I scrambled to get it back and immediately assumed the worst, **'SHIT this is going to turn out like the last time- he'll find out I'm dating Lukas, I'll have more bullies and I'll have to move aga- wait what did he just say?' **

"Uh, What?"

He handed it back to me, "I'm writing mine to my boyfriend." I stared at him.

"Boyfriend? _You_? Um no 'offense' but you look straight."

He laughed a little then turned to the desk he had been sitting at where a little Japanese kid our age was.

"Hey Kiku!" He whistled and said boy jumped, turned to us and waved shyly immediately going back to whatever he was reading after.

"Isn't he cute?" He elbowed me.

'**Mental note: Never give Norge what this guy eats. Then his 'affectionate' little punches would hurt a whole lot more.'**

"Yeah…Sure."

"My name's Alfred F. Jones." He held at his hand and I grinned. **'Yep he's definitely American.'**

"Hey if you make a pneumonic device of your initials it could read 'America fucked Japan'."

Now normally people wouldn't laugh at a vulgar joke like that but hey Americans will laugh at anything from what I've seen and I laugh at everything even remotely dirty…So does Alfred.

"Dude, that is awesome!" He high-fived me and I glanced at the clock.

"We've got like two minutes left of detention doesn't the teacher comeback now?"

"Uhhh…Mr. Carriedo spends his detention watching hours making out in the janitor's closet with Mr. Vargas."

I made a face, "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"What's with this place is everybody gay?" I glanced around the room looking for any 'obviously's.

"Roderich isn't."

"Roderich?"

"Austrian with yaoi obsessed girlfriend named Elizabeta."

"Yaoi?"

Alfred made a face then slapped his palm to his forehead before yelling, "Hey Kiku! This guy doesn't know what YAOI is! Go on tell-!" The bell rang and Kiku all but ran out of the room, red in the face.

"Why's he in detention? He doesn't seem like a bad kid."

"Oh he's in here 'cuz some guys were picking on him this morning and teachers thought _he _was the one picking the fight."

"Oh. Well if it helps I tried to save him this morning…which is why _I'm_ in here."

"Oh thanks dude! I'm liking you more and more!"

_It looks like I've made a friend in detention. I know to some people making friends in detention is like making friends with prisoners and will only set you up for failure the rest of your life but __**this **__'prisoner' has got an escape plan from failure… Y'know I'm really glad English is the last class of the day. There's only like four people in there and all we do is write in our letter/notebook things. I realize I'm treating this like a diary but it is NOT a diary. Diaries are for teenage girls at slumber parties and gay guys. YES I am a gay guy but I'm Danish so that adds like fifty straight points. (Being a European is like minus 503.)_

I looked down at what I wrote. **'Crap. My English teacher is British.' **I frantically started to erase and Lukas looked up from his homework on the other side of the room we share. (Yes we live together.)

"What'd you do?"

"I maaaayy have just insulted my English teacher in an English project."

He scoffed and went back to his work. **'Oh crap the theme assignment!'**

I jumped up and Lukas looked back over at me, "Matthias?"

"You know my English teacher gave us that letter project right? WELL we have to focus on the theme and I haven't read it yet and I wanted you to read it first!" (Idk why…) I got it out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Read it!~" I was wiggling.

He stared at me for a minute before mumbling, "Your word is Airborne."

"AIRPORN?"

"Airborne! Like in the sky."

"Whaaat? Noooo faaaiirrr! Everyone else got easier themes! Why do I get a hard word?"

Lukas smirked a little and handed it back to me, "Because you have a hard head it works hand in hand."

I frowned. "Norge you're mean."

"And you're a child."

"Bitch."

He raised his eyebrow and stood up, "I'm a female dog? I know you know I'm a boy." "I also know you're a screamer." I grinned and he chucked his folder at me as I ran out of the room only after nearly falling and scrambling to get away- doing that little 'Oh sh-!" Noise you make when someone almost catches you and you swear and laugh after.

"Love you!" I shouted as he chased me down the hallway. He growled a little and then muttered, "And I question why I love you!"

A/N Sorry it was short this chapter but please REVIEW you have no idea how happy they make me! Seriously I do this little dance and everything!

And I'd like for you all to guess who my favorite hetalia pairing is from this

PLUS the boys will be playing Wii dance games next chapter!


	2. Just Dance

**If you are still reading this I LOVE you. XD**

**Note: Won't be able to update as much since I'm using school computer and we're going on Thanksgiving Break as of today… BUT I want to start writing a Christmas chapter~ I have no ideas though... *sheepish grin* Help? AND SORRY IF I MESSED UP ANY NAMES…Google is betraying my friendship pact I made with it…Oh and there's been a little jump in time since the last chapter so…Pretend 4 weeks have gone by. K?**

YESTERDAY MORNING:

_Mr. Kirkland was making odd faces as he looked over the class's letters in progress._

"_So? How is it so far?" I was rocking back and forth on my heels. He glanced over at Miss Arlovskaya: who was busy gathering up her bag and leaving, and made a distressed noise. He put the paper down and sighed._

"_Matthias…"_

'_**Crap he doesn't sound amused…'**_

"_Are we in trouble Mr. Iggy?" _

'_**Al seriously had to give him a nickname? Dude, teachers are not our friends!'**_

_I looked around nervously as Mr. Kirkland stood up._

'_**Whoa there are only like four kids in here including me! Oh wait where was I?'**_

"_Class, I don't think you understood this project… The themes you picked aren't being shown in your letters. All you are talking about are your Boyfriends or," He looked at Roderich, "Or girlfriend and not focusing on the theme. The only one who actually captured some aspect of this project was…" He cleared his throat and stared at Alfred, "Him." _

"_Because Alfred is totally an ass and got an easy word." Feliks muttered._

"_What?"_

"_Like, Nothing."_

**It's Saturday…And I have nothing to write…And Alfred has forced his way into my house with his little Asian boyfriend. Lukas's mom (Technically my mom too) went to the store and Alfred came over…Uninvited…Again. Bringing Mr. Carriedo and Lovino. Yeah you know that Italian 'teacher'? NO, He's not a teacher. Apparently my detention babysitter has a thing for a student…Awkward but hey he's hot he can get away with anything. **

**Anyways it's been like three weeks since I started school. Alfred's been coming to my house every Sunday like it's a freaking church. (Which I'm pretty sure it's not…If it is I've got a lot of explaining to do to our 'Preacher' about doing THINGS in the Sermon room.)**

"Ugh, ERASE."

**He's been dragging Kiku along with him. Poor Asian doesn't look like he wants to be here. At all. I asked him if he wanted to play that Wii dance game Alfred brought over. His response? Blankly staring at me like I'm an idiot.**

"Because you are an idiot."

"NORGE QUIT READING OVER MY SHOULDER."

He shrugged and went back over to the couch to watch Al finish the last moves of some dance with the work 'Skank' in the title…He told us that he has the high score on every dance in there, except for some song called 'Rasputin' (IDK He complained about 'Commie germs.')

**Ok I'm supposed to be changing my theme to something more 'AIRBORNE'. Well Mr. Kirkland if you wanted this to be achievable could you have put in easier words in your random 'hat of paper'? Jeez, what **_**are **_**you smoking?**

Sighing I started erasing again.

"Got to stop insulting my teachers…"

I've been in detention so much Mr. Carriedo is like my new best friend or something.

"C'mon Matthias take a break dude! Come play the game!"

I twitched, "YOU _ASSHAT_! I JUST LOST 'THE' GAME!"

He shrugged in apology and I pouted.

**Alfred told me there was something called 'The game'. Rules? Don't think about it, talk about it or speak of it or you will lose the game. Sure, Mr. Kirkland you're going "That's so stupid." But everything that comes out of Alfred's mouth is stupid (Except one time he said Mr. Carriedo has a nice butt.. That I agreed on..) Ok back to 'the game'…which I just re-lost. It gets in your mind and tortures you and you're left screaming in the corner of your history classroom, throwing paper at that one kid who never talks. I want to knock some sense into whoever created that…MONSTER. And by knocked in? I mean with an Ax.**

"Just let Norge play, I'm going insane over this project."

Said Norwegian twitched and turned to me, mirroring Kiku's little 'You're an idiot' face from earlier.

"What you don't want to dance Norge?"

He turned away and held his hand out to Al, "Just give me the remote. At least it's something to pass the time before you all leave."

Al scoffed and pouted, "Well if you're going to be rude I'll just take my Wii and Boyfriend and go!"

"You promise?"

Al frowned and randomly started pressing buttons on the remote- looking for some 'playlist' on the dance game.

"Do this dance mash-up and we'll leave Ok?"

"And if you don't?"

He changed the 'now playing' name to Lukas (Spelled wrong too.)

"I don't know, I'll do your homework for a month!"

Norge frowned, "Something besides that, I don't want to fail."

Mr. Carriedo laughed slightly and Al turned to him, "Mr. Carriedo make Lukas do this dance!"

"Alfred _por favor, _I told you to call me Antonio when we're not in school! I'm not some stuffy man like Coach Ludwig."

…**Have you **_**seen **_**Coach Ludwig? Seriously it's like he lifts trains for a living. He teaches our P.E. class like we're in the army, No really! I swear he taught that other Italian Kid how to throw grenades...Or he tried to…**

"Yeah sure whatever dude- but can you convince Lukas to do this dance, PLEEEAAASEE?"

So that's what I sound like when I'M whining to Norge… Maybe this is why he keeps punching me.

"Fine I'll do the stupid dance!" He snatched the remote away and Alfred grinned before plopping down on the couch. I made a face as soon as the music started.

…**Well…Lukas is now dancing to Jai-Ho…It's rather awkward. Yet amusing…A-**

HOLY FUCK. Was Norge rolling his hips? Al started laughing and Lukas immediately stopped.

"SHUT UP, You tell me to do this and then LAUGH?"

**The game went on for a while- At one point Antonio and Lovino danced together…Lovino wasn't too happy about it…It was kind of awkward…I mean, Antonio's hands were on Lovino a little too much.**

I started erasing again. I didn't think the school would be accepting of their relationship.

**OK…I know I promised last chapter to have this chapter be longer but…Yeah...I'm a liar. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND THE ACTUAL PLOT WILL START!**

**Note: These are the songs they danced to (Note: they were playing some modified version of Just Dance 2)**

**Alfred: Rockefeller Skank**

**Lukas: Jai Ho**

**Antonio & Lovino: Sway**


	3. Sims, stains and sleepovers

**A/N: THIRD CHAPTER! This is going to be longer even if it kills me! And guess what? I have Hetalia Sims 2 families! (Which I forgot to tell you but eh, now you know!) Well I made one family with Matthias and Lukas (Lukas is a girl.) and another one with Ivan, Alfred, Yao, and Kiku (Yao and Kiku are also girls.) **

**Alas! We have to get to the chapter so I'll tell you more about what happened in the bottom Author's note. AND this starts from Lukas's POV butt will switch back to the stupid Dane we all know and love later~! COME! We burn daylight! **

**Sorry I've been reading Shakespeare…**

**MY AUTHORS NOTES ARE EXTREMELY LONG dude… I just realized that…Is that a bad thing? No? Allrighty then! *Now quoting Ace Ventura***

"What do you mean we only have TWO classes together this entire year?" Matthias wasn't a fan of our schedule anymore it seemed.

"I _mean_, we have Home Economics first hour with Miss Katsuhaya, then sixth hour French with Mr. Bonnefoy. Between those hours I have English with Mr. Wang then-…"

"But I thought we would change classes and electives every six weeks like in middle school!"

I sighed, brushing my bangs back, "Matthias we're seniors in high school. How could you **not** have noticed we weren't switching classes for the past four years?"

He frowned and looked at his pants, embarrassed, "Well we just moved here from Norway and I thought it might change…" I raised my eyebrows and he pouted, "So I only get two hours with you the rest of the semester?"

"…Sucks." Ok sure I kind of felt bad about not being able to see him as much as I used to…And that face he was making was only making things worse. "Look Matthias, We live together it's not that bad, you can still see me at home."

"I don't even get to see you at lunch?"

"No they gave us different lunch shifts. You have lunch with Alfred and Kiku right?"

"B-but they're not _you_."

"Well I can put up without you trying to feed me my every bite."

"…_**I**_ can't put up with Alfred trying to cop a feel from Kiku every twenty seconds, Norge."

"Then ask for a lunch change! I can't solve Alfred's hormonal needs!"

His eyes widened, "I can do that?"

"If it doesn't interfere with your fifth hour."

"Oh that's gym! Mr. Bielschmidt hates me 'cuz I accidentally hit Lovino's little brother in the face with a volleyball." He grinned like he had accomplished something and put his hands on his hips.

"…"

"Meaning he won't miss me."

I crossed my arms, "Then if you want the lunch shift with Tino, Berwald, and I go talk to the counselor."

(BACK TO THE DANE)

**Ok I'm not a poet. I'm not allowed to change my theme either, so put up with my shitty rhyming skills.**

_*'Hey Norge wut rhymez wit orange?'*_

I texted under the table and quickly stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Last time someone got caught texting by Mr. Braginski he broke their phone, like with his **eyes**! HE'S TERRIFYING. The reason I'm now texting despite that fact is 'cuz I'm badass.

"All right everyone! Who knows what the answer is?" He leaned forward over his desk, "How about you, Toris?" Poor Lithuanian was sinking further into his seat every minute- hey wasn't that Feliks' boyfriend?

I jumped when my phone buzzed. The kid sharing my desk glanced over, "Uh…Issues much?" I frowned and checked my phone.

_*Y do u need 2 kno this?*_

_ * Bcuz I said the word ORANGE & now can't rhyme wit it!*_

The kid glanced over again, "Nothing rhymes with orange. Save your 'friend' the trouble and change the word."

I half glared at him and looked back down at my phone.

_*Doorhinge. There.* _

I grinned and shoved my phone in the guy's face. "Never doubt my boyfriend you asshole!"

"…Matthias."

And this is why we do not yell in the middle of Science class.

**I have detention…Here's to another hour of Mr. Carriedo ditching to play tonsil hockey with Lovino. Huh…for some reason I really hope they never get caught- I mean Lovino doesn't act like that much of a dick when he's around Antonio.**

I opened the detention room door and went to sit in what now shall be known as MY desk.

The second week or so I'd been in here, I had drawn all over the desk with Alfred (Mostly with red sharpie) and Mr. Carriedo _allowed_ it! The only things he said we couldn't do were write profanities or draw…well…you know…Anatomical figurines. Don't worry we didn't do anything bad…To the desk that is, however I had to walk around school the rest of the day with 'seme' written on my forehead (Which I still didn't understand at the time.) and Alfred had some beautiful 'artwork' on his arm that I shouldn't tell you about.

"Matthias?"

I looked up. "Norge? What are you doing in detention?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "I got caught by Mr. Wang texting."

"Oh. My bad."

He sat down by me, "I wasn't texting you then. I was texting mom."

I leant back in my chair, "So, it looks like we're the only ones in here."

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh?"

"Do you-…"

"I'm not having sex with you now."

I leant forward and nearly hit my head on the desk, "NOT THAT!" I wanted to know if you wanted to ditch or something."

"'Or _something_'?"

"Like go home and then…"

He glared at me and then scoffed, "No, I'd rather not get suspended for ditching." Then he noticed the scribblings on my desk, "What did you do?"

"Antonio let me and Alfred draw on the desk since I'm in here like every week and this is now my desk~."

Lukas made a noise of understanding then pointed to the Danish words near the top of the desk, "What does this say?"

"Oh, that's Awake and Alive!"

"The song?"

"_**Our**_ song!" I corrected and he blushed slightly, frowning through it.

"Just because it was playing on your IPod when we first kissed each other does not mean it's our song."

I pouted, "But it's your favorite part written down and everything! Can't you be a little more flattered?"

He sighed and pushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear, "I am flattered but I'm still annoyed that I got detention." He looked around the room, "What're we supposed to do for an hour?"

"I don't know. Me and Alfred drew on the desk. You want to?"

He looked in his backpack and pulled out a blue sharpie, "Whatever I've got nothing better to do."

_We spent the entire hour drawing on the desk. Mine and Alfred's drawings are accompanied by Norge's awkward signature. (We really have no handwriting skills.)_

_After he wrote his signature I drew a heart around it. Sure he shoved me out of my chair after and said something about embarrassing him but it was worth it._

_Ok have I told you how much I love Norge? I NEED to sometime~_

_Maybe I'll save that for the end of this project._

"Holy crap! ALFRED! Our Sims are dying!"

He came running over to the computer, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DYING?"

I turned in the swivel chair to glare at him, "_YOU _set the oven on FIRE with your STUPID HAMBURGERS!"

"Well SORRY!"

"That doesn't solve ANYTHING!"  
>"Dude! I just jumped in the fire! I'm <strong>DYING<strong>! I'M DYIIINNNNGGGGG!"

Immediately we heard someone running up the stairs and the door slammed open, "WHO'S DYING?"

I waved, "Hi Mom."

"Wha-?" She looked around the room awkwardly and then glared in our direction, "No one's dying!"

"…Duh."

"I heard screaming!"

"Because I was dying."

She pointed at Alfred, "You're perfectly fine!"

"Oh! Not _me_, me. _Sim_ me."

Have I ever said that Lukas's mom really doesn't like Alfred? Well. She doesn't.

She frowned and moved her finger to point at me, "Matthias do your homework."

"But I-!"

"Now."

I pursed my lips and turned back to the computer, shutting off the game.

"You didn't save!"

"GOOD! Then you didn't 'die'!" Mom yelled and Alfred stared at her for a moment then threw his arms up.

"Yay me!"

She frowned, "Matthias do you know where Lukas is?"

"Yeah he's staying over at Kiku's house to work on their Math project."

"…This wasn't on the Sims was it?"

"…Both." I grinned and she rolled her eyes, walking out of the room.

Alfred went back to sitting on my and Lukas's bed and started humming something.

"Can you be quiet for like forty five seconds? I gotta finish typing this paper for Mr. Braginski."

"Why're you typing a paper about bad behavior to your Science teacher?"

"Because I screamed at some stupid person today. Now I have to write a paper to Mr. Braginski about 'being nice'."

"Oh…Ok."

I stared at the computer and then had a sudden urge to start up the Sims game. This, CHILDREN, is called procrastination.

"Alfred, close the door."

"Why?"

"Because I'm defying my guardian to play games on the computer!"

"…Sweet." He got up and slammed the door before running over and crouching behind me.

"Hey let's make Sims of Kiku and Norge!"

"OK!"

That was the dumbest suggestion I have ever made.

Me and Alfred stayed up till 3AM playing with the multitude (hey I used a vocab word!) of families we made. Alfred ended up staying the night, in his terms the 'Semes' had a night to themselves and the 'Ukes' had a sleepover…I didn't even know what those terms meant until we googled them…Pictures came up. I think my mind is blind now.

"Aww! The Kiku Sim is so cute!"

I yawned and rubbed my forehead, "Al, how LONG have we been on this game?"

He shrugged, "IDK like twelve hours?"

"My eyes are _BLEEDING_ man!"

"We can go to bed as soon as I get 'myself'," The cursor went over the blonde sim, "To propose to 'Kiku'."

I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Random question, what were you humming earlier?"

"Huh?" His eyes never left the screen.

"That thing you were humming before I started my 'apology essay' earlier."

"Oh it's something Kiku showed me! Being with him is like cultural enlightenment!"

"…Sure, whatever you say. I sure was _enlightened_ when I looked up the definition of yaoi."

"Pff! Did pictures come up?"

"ANIMATED ones."

He looked at me, "…Whoa."

"Yeah, like DETAILED anima-…"

He covered my mouth, "**OKAY** I know what you're talking about just don't continue! I'm still somewhat pure and I'd like to maintain what little virginity I have left!"

That sure woke me up, "_You're_ a virgin?"

He took his hand off my mouth "A-aren't you?"

"Of course not! Me and Norge lost ours on that bed you were sitting on earlier!"

He looked back at it and cringed, "Oh my god!"

"What? We cleaned the sheets! Or at least I _think_ we did…"

He made a face, "I think I'm infected."

I raised an eyebrow, "By what? Stains and _febreeze_?"

"**CHANGING SUBJECTS**!" He turned back to the Sims and started randomly pressing buttons.

"…You never told me what the song was."

"It's Meditation by Yanni."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Sure, don't mention it." Alfred grinned and began to stare at the screen again, "Here comes the moment of truth!" He clicked on 'himself' then Kiku then 'propose' and 'engagement',

Now at normal people times this shouldn't have been suspenseful at all…but if you're two insane, blonde, slap happy, teenage boys, this was the highlight of our lives at three thirty in the morning.

We watched intently as the blonde sim got on his knee in front of the ravenette. Alfred began slapping my arm and I was clinging to the chair I was in, literally about to pee myself in excitement. "OMG!" "Here it comes! Here it comes! Here it comes!"

"MATTHIAS!"

'**Oh CRAP.'**

"If you and Alfred are not in bed and asleep by the times I get up these stairs, SO HELP ME!"

I immediately stood up and shoved Al out of the chair, "Get in the bed! GET IN THE BED!"

We tripped over each other and jumped into mine and Norge's bed, hiding under the covers.

We heard the door slam open and 'Mom' sigh, and then she turned and walked back downstairs.

I peeked up out from under the covers and looked at the computer screen.

"Hey Al, look."

He pulled the covers off and grinned when he saw the screen.

There were the Sims of him and his boyfriend, in each other's arms and kissing with rings on each other's fingers.

"Good for you!" I nudged his arm. "Hey you do know you're sitting on a stain, right?"

He jumped out of the bed, "I AM SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR." Brief pause, "Unless you two have done THINGS there too?"

**You like? :D**

**Yes my Alfred Sim DID catch the oven on fire. My Yao Sim was afraid of fire so 'she' comes in the room once it's all over (She was peeing when it happened.) and started crying then a therapist fazed in from the ceiling while Alfred stood in the background eating his food and Ivan and Kiku went to watch TV. It was hilarious!**

**Annnnnnnd~ MY MATTHIAS AND LUKAS SIMS HAD A BABY! Squee! She has Matthias's eyes and Lukas's hair~! But they spent so much time around Kiku when 'she' was preggo that now the adult version of her is wearing a Japanese outfit…**

**NOTE: Ivan and Yao had twins**

**Al and Kiku had twins but the younger ran off somewhere and died, then they had two more kids….*cries* Then Alfred died! And Kiku cried so I used Cheat codes and killed her too…I am a terrible person.**

**Does anyone else besides me BAWL when their Sims die?**

**ANNND I'd like comments on the pneumonic device I made in the first chapter about Al's initials XD.**

**AND OMG I was typing the other day and spelled Massachusetts right the FIRST time I typed it! I kick butt! And speaking of those I haven't mentioned Spain's perfect butt this entire chapter! D:**

**Sorry for the delay of this and all but I'm just now finishing finals and haven't been typing because I had to hang out with those weirdoes I call my friends XD JK I love them.**

**There won't be a new chapter for a while I'm guessing simply because I haven't started it yet. All I know is that the ANGST shall start and Norge and Dane have to take care of a baby in their Home Ec class…WHOO. Give me ideas PLEASE? **

**Oh another excuse I have for this being so late is because I started writing an oneshot fanfic for Scar from FMA. It's going to be a long one. Seriously the authors note is like 2 and a half pages.**

**Review pleasez?**


	4. Sorry babes, this ain't a chapter

OK THIS WAS WRITTEN IN JANUARY

A/N: To those who opened this excited and thinking of Matthias and Lukas's next adventure of fantastical love and detention, sorry. This is not a chapter update. This is an 'announcement' if you will, saying why I haven't been typing.

A couple of weeks ago I had this huge 'meltdown' in which I cried over everything.

That night I found a blank notebook and ranted with fanfiction ideas…Then I got writer's block.

I have been hanging out with my friends instead of typing. (Hey I got to hang with those psychos sometime.)

I've been playing Pokemon White religiously.

There's an anime con in the summer which I've been somewhat obsessing over.

I have been really tired lately XD

I am currently typing this in my Digital Media class LOL Screw school work. Heck I wrote an author's note the other day in Anatomy whilst double tasking and taking notes on nerve impulse and sneaking popcorn under the table.

I'm drawing for 10 of my original stories and 4 other fanfictions…

*cough* I think I have a shameless plug stuck in my throat. *cough*

DaneANDPoleCompany. I'm the Pole in that :D

More recent things:

I've written all of the next Airborne chapter, part of the next BUT Im probably not gonna be able to type for awhile. (I miss my friends and can only type in friends time' due to school XD)

ANNND something that has to be said: IM WRITING AN OURAN HSHC GREASE FIC! Anyone got any title ideas? :3


	5. The meaning of school and feelings

**A/N: **

**This update is waaaay overdue. Christmas does that to my work. Blame the following reasons:**

**I got a DSi and POKEMON WHITE. *spazzes* I played it religiously for three weeks and then I find out my brother decided to erase my file. *cough* Douche *cough*…Now after beating the game (due to my friend letting me borrow her level 100 Lugia :D) I had to replay through the game and now I've beaten the Elite Four by myself! :D Yay me!**

**Before we start the next adventure of fantastical Matthias and Lukas LOVE I have to tell yall something. I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS. Just message me a line someone should say. Oh and this IS Rated M…But there's not going to be any… *Ahem* you know… *Fidgets uncomfortably and blushes* I can't write it! (At least not when I'm wide awake) I'll blush and stuff! J-JUST READ! TT/TT**

Wwhaaaaat time is it?

What? No not ADVENTURE TIME. If it was 'adventure time' it'd be 6 PM. It is 6:30 AM.

I only got FOUR hours of sleep. The next time anyone mentions Pokemon, I will slap them. (Unless it's Norge ) Apparently, Alfred can't watch TV alone and woke me up thirty minutes before Pokemon started. Needless to say, as soon as it was over we both passed out to catch a few 'Z's before school started. I got custody of the couch and I didn't even see where Al went. Nor did I care at the time.

"Matthias?" "Ha?" I opened my eyes slightly to see Norge standing over me confused.

"Why're you asleep on the couch?" "Because Alfred wanted to watch Pokemon at 7 in the morning and I passed out as soon as it was over." He huffed in annoyance and pinched my cheek to pull me into a seating position. "Why the hell is he asleep on our table?" "Huh?" I looked over and sure enough, there the American was: Curled into a ball, asleep and drooling.

"You two were out cold when I walked in. What'd you do last night?"

"We played Sims for 12 hours straight…and didn't go to sleep until 3:30…" I grinned "'We' woohooed in the car like three times when you were preggo~!" "I'm _pregnant_?" "WERE. We are now the proud owners of a beautiful baby girl!" He turned his nose up and a small pang shot through my chest.

"Y-you…" I pouted a little, "You aren't proud of our baby?"

"No, it's not that. But THREE times? In the car? Couldn't that have harmed her?" He put a hand to his cheek, which he usually does when he's about to blush, "A-and how did you impregnate me anyways, Matthias?"

"Well you see Lukas, when a daddy," I held up one finger, "and a mommy," I made a circle with the index finger and thumb of my other hand, "LOVE each other VERY much~," Alfred shot up off the table, his hair sticking up in more odd places than usual and his glasses tilted. "NO MORE. Matthias you give the worst sex talks EVER!"

Norge frowned, completely ignoring Alfred's complaint, "I KNOW how sex works, but I'm a male how did this happen?" I smiled sheepishly up at him, "Because we maaaay have made you and Kiku _sort of_ females." "…Why?" "Because, none of the male models were pretty enough to be you two." "Shut up." "Yes ma'am." "I'm a boy." "That's not what your Sim proves."

Ok I know everyone hates school and all, but have you ever tried to go when you're running on four hours of sleep? It's not fun.

First hour I was relatively awake, but that was only because Norge would pinch me every time I tried to lay my head down.

Second hour things went wrong. Me and Alfred, being slap-happy, were talking rather loudly about Pokemon. (For some reason I'm now obsessed with it.) Alfred's mom teaches that class. She was not happy with the fact I established that Sawsbuck is the almighty ass kicker of Pokemon in the middle of a lesson about fractions. (A/N: I talk about Pokemon in math class…but then again my teacher's really nice so…)

Third and Fourth I was asleep. COMPLETELY out of it. Afterwards some kid told me that Mr. Wang had been screaming in my ear trying to get me up whilst Mr. Braginski checked out his butt. I slept through all of that. Go figure.

Fifth hour was awesome. Why? Because I skipped gym. Yes. I know I'm getting shunned by you nerds and you're probably shaking your fingers at me but I have a reason for skipping… I wanted to go see Norge at lunch. It's a legitimate reason. I figured since Mr. Biellschmidt hates me I would just skip and see my little Norwegian lover. He probably appreciates me more than one of the Pedo teachers at this school. Yes, the Vargas twins attract teachers. I'm totally OK with those weirdoes because I'm not the object of their affection. But when you accidentally nail Feliciano in the face with your amazing Danish volleyball spiking skills things can get a little…violent. When that happened two things flashed through my mind. First, 'Yes I scored!' Second, 'Oh crap Coach is going to kill me.' Legally teachers/coaches aren't allowed to hit you. However Mr. Biellschmidt made me run laps. A LOT of laps. I forgot how many there were but afterwards I passed out on the bleachers and woke to that pervy Korean kid groping my chest.

Note to self: hitting Italians equals punishment from Germans, which ends in being harassed by Koreans. This is gym class.

While I'm telling you the basics of Gym I'll explain my other classes too!

Home Economics:

Show up. Attempt to hold hands under the table with Norge. Fail. Pout for the rest of class until he gives in and walk to next class holding hands with him.

Math:

Alfred's mom teaches that class. Therefore I goof off with him the entire hour and then rush to do my homework that night.

History and Science Combination class:

Try to do work but be distracted by scary Russian teacher making moves on Prude Chinese teacher.

P.E.:

Be worked until I pass out (Eh, you've heard this all before.)

French:

Say inappropriate things in Danish then entire hour (inappropriate meaning BEDROOM appropriate.). Direct these words to Norge and grin as he curses back in Norwegian. Get called to the front of the classroom with Norge. Be commanded to recite MORE inappropriate words in French, thanks to the other Pedo teacher at this school.

When the bell rings I have to run my Danish ass out of there and book at 15 miles per hour just to make it to English on time after seeing the schedule changer person. Speaking of English…

"WAIT! Hold it! I am NOT late!" I had just slammed the classroom door open as the bell sounded and Mr. Kirkland was staring at me.

"Oh really?" He mused as I walked over. "YES, REAALLLY…dick." I muttered the last part and continued with my rant. "You don't understand! My French class is on the other side of this god forsaken building!" One of his huge eyebrows twitched at the word 'French'. I had heard he and Mr. Bonnefoy had relations in the past, and now Mr. Kirkland doesn't want anything to do with him…With all I know I think he's dating Miss Alfroskaya.

"Your French classroom is there for a reason. Now would you explain why you haven't been here on time for the past week?" "BECAUSE, I had to talk to my schedule changer person today about lunch shifts." "And what about the rest of the week?" "Because I lack the ability to teleport you ass." The room went silent and I felt everyone's eyes on me. Mr. Kirkland's eyebrows furrowed. Then Alfred started to laugh which only fueled this British man's anger. "Mr. Kohler, stay standing here for a moment." Oh shit. "I have a substitute arriving soon and I'm sending you to detention so Mr. Karpusi doesn't have to deal with your nonsense." "Oh so you aren't going to unleash your black magic and kill me, Thank god." I put my hand to my chest and the door opened. In walked this dude with brown hair, green half opened eyes and this weird cowlick on the back of his head…Uh this dude was supposed to be a substitute? 'Cuz he looked like he just rolled out from under a rock with his 502 pet cats.

I turned back to Mr. Kirkland who was holding out a blue sheet, "You know where to go."

"Hello Antonio!" I sang as I walked into the detention room. Strangely enough someone else was in the teacher's chair. Boy, I must look stupid. The blonde woman raised her eyebrow, "Uh? I'm not Antonio." "Yeah I kind of noticed with the blonde hair and the chest, and…Can you stand up?" She did so, "And no perfect butt." Then she started laughing. This, _woman _laughed at my insult.

"Aww! Ludwig told me about you! You're Matthias right?" "Maybe?" "I'm your P.E. teacher's cousin, Bella." (A/N: Belgium) "Oh. Cool. Where's Antonio?" She shrugged and flopped back down in the spinning chair.

"He's probably out sick today." "He can get sick?" "Oh come on he's only human." "Yeah but don't Spaniards have this indestructible immune system that allows them unfair qualities like perfect rear ends and the ability to dance all night long?" (A/N: Im hilarious.)

She laughed again. "My my. Stereotypical aren't we?" "I can't help it I'm Danish." "Oh, you Danes and your love of stereotyping things." I raised my eyebrow. "Please tell me what you think of Danes because I would LOVE to know."

She giggled and a grin broke out across my face. "Well, Danes love to hear what foreigners think about them and love to explain what they're like. They're patient in all circumstances except for getting on and off trains/buses. They're very liberal with their swear words and all Scandinavians are either boring or hot blondes."

"Damn right. If you saw my boyfriend in his underwear you'd know why that last stereotype was started in the first place." I put my hands on my hips after dropping my bag onto the desk with all the inappropriate drawings and random messages on it. "I like your outlook." "Thanks. So what're you in for Mr. Danmark?" "I was late the fifth time this week for Mr. Kirkland's stupid English class." "Ah, I see." She tilted her head, "Hey aren't you guys doing that project with the random word selection in there?" "O-oh, Yeah we are, have you done it before?" She shook her head and got up, "Nope never have but can I read what you have so far?" My face turned red.

OK you know how I haven't been showing the project pages lately? Yeah. I've actually been writing but I've been depriving you of them…Because it got cheesy and I have this thing called pride. I'm trying to hold onto what little of it I have left as a gay 17 year old Danish male living with his boyfriend and his mom.

"U-uhm I don't think that would be a good idea…It's…uh…Well. It's straight up stupid is what it is." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I won't judge you, just let me read, please?" "Fine." I handed her the folder from my bag and she opened it to read. "If you laugh, I hereby clarify I have the right to punch you in the face." "Whatever. So your word was Airborne?" "Yep, Luftbarne.*" We stood there for a few minutes, Me rocking back and forth on my heels in awkwardness and her standing and reading what had to have been the stupidest thing I'd ever thought I'd written…That's what I thought until she smiled, "Matthias this is lovely!" "…You're lying right?"

Bella laughed and patted my shoulder, handing it back to me. "No, I mean it! It's beautiful! You really love Lukas don't you?" I looked at the floor, "Yes." I sighed then waved my hand around, "Every time I tell him though he just throws things at me. Eh, I'm used to it but sometimes it bothers me. I know he loves me though." Bella put both her hands on my shoulders and stared at me, "Listen, if you're certain than things like that shouldn't bother you." The door opened, and guess who decided to walk in? Yup. Norge. One of his eyebrows rose. "…Matthias why is this female all up in your face?" Bella backed up and then went to do the exact same thing to him, "I'm guessing you're Lukas." "…Maybe." She smiled, "You two are so similar~. And just so you know, no funny business was going on between us just now." Norge's face didn't show any emotion but he answered almost immediately after that, "I didn't think anything was happening." "So what're you in here for, Norge?" Now I decided to speak up. Boredly he raised his phone. "I got caught texting mom, again." Bella patted his shoulder; they were both still staring at each other. "Mind getting out of my face?" He blankly muttered. She backed up and gestured to the desks. "I assume the one with Matthias's bag is where you want to sit." Norge walked over and put his stuff by mine, I guess we were going to share the desk again. "Hey I saw the signature and the heart~." Norge spoke up, "It's embarrassing isn't it?" "Ugh, Norge! Spare my feelings a little won't you? I only did it because I loooooove you~!" His eyebrows furrowed and Bella cleared her throat.

"I did that once with my boyfriend on a tree outside of our school." We stood there to hear the rest of her little story. "I thought it was embarrassing and all but I got over it because I knew he loved me and was trying to get over the awkwardness of saying 'I love you' out loud." I glanced at Norge and he was looking at the sharpie marks on the desk. "And do you know what happened years after that whole ordeal?" "W-what?" "We're engaged now." Despite trying to hold onto the little pride I had left I squealed. Norge jumped and looked back at me, "Matthias, what-.." I hugged him and he squeaked, "Do you know what this means? We're probably going to be married someday like Bella and her fiancé!" Bella smiled, "You act just like we did so I assume you'll end up like us." "Really?" "Yes. From reading your writing I have a good feeling about you two." Norge pushed away from me, "I have to use the bathroom." Bella made a face, "Oh, thank you for ruining the mood. Sure, go." He walked out and I waved to Bella before chasing after him.

"Norge you seem upset." "I'm not upset." "Well why'd you bust out with," I mustered up a very manly voice, "'I have to pee' and then run out of the room when I mentioned marriage?" Despite the fact we were walking down the hallway I decided to keep my voice loud and obnoxious. "I just don't know about marriage, you saw how it was with my mom and dad and I don't want that to happen to us." Awkward silence. "Way to kill the mood again babe, you're really good at that." He scoffed as we turned into the bathroom. "Well I'll change the subject so it's not about marriage anymore."

Norge went into the nearest stall and I stood outside of it.

"So, how are you?"

"Matthias, I am trying to use the restroom."

"Doesn't mean we can't have a good old conversation about marriage while we're in a bathroom."

He opened the door, "I thought you said you were changing the subject."

I wiggled, "I know but I got excited thinking about it!"

His expression became more serious then it usually is, "We're in our last year of high school. I think we still have a couple more years to go before we start worrying about marrying each other." He closed the door and the second he did a huge grin broke out across my face. "So you're saying you would want to eventually?" I didn't get a response and I exhaled loudly, "FINE. Instead of planning exactly when our wedding day is, how about I say this?" No response again. "I AM going to marry you eventually, whether you want me to or not. Even if I have to trick you into smelling a rag to see if it smells like chloroform."

He swung open the door and to my surprise he was actually blushing, albeit just a little bit. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes. YES I am." We stood there staring at each other for a minute. Sure I looked confident and all but my stomach had dropped to my shoes and I was half ready to vomit. Norge didn't look any better than I did.

"Oh shit I don't have a ring!" Wow Matthias you just realize this fact? Maybe you are retarded. "I don't need a ring to say yes. S-so yes."

Again, this is a fine example of how I have no pride left. I squealed again and picked Norge- I mean my FIANCE up and spun him around the bathroom, "Oh my god, you don't know how happy you've made me!" Then he bit my shoulder and I pulled him away, "Like, OW!" "Put me down you oaf before I hurl on you." "Well you didn't have to bite me!" "And you didn't have to spin me around the bathroom like a fucking roller coaster."… I smiled. "Hey it's our first engaged fight." He rolled his eyes and I kissed him before setting him back down onto the tile floor.

_Lukas always has a weird way of expressing things. Like when he agreed to marry me it was oddly worded and when he tells me he loves me it's always mumbled or right after I say it. But I know one thing, after he said yes to me I knew all the sorrows in the world would never again come above my knees. Lukas and I were Airborne and always would be._

**A/N: Omg CHEESE. XD That last line literally made me say that out loud. So, yep that's right fans CHAPTER 4 IS DONE, but the ending came out of NOWHERE! This was DEFINENTLY not something I had planned in the fanfiction notebook! So this means I'll have to change parts of the chapters I've already written…Sadly this means more waiting for more Airborne/Luftbarne. Yep Luftbarne means Airborne so I guess you could call this story one of the two, lol. **

** OMG…Other fanfictions have taken control of my soul so I need to work on those as well as this. Don't kill me :3 I HAVE A JUMPDRIVE SO UPDATES SHOULD BE FASTER NOW…Yay! And if anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me. They help production you know… Bye! (OH and earlier I spelled 'shrugged' 'shrughheedd'…I had a spaz moment and banged on the keyboard. =/w/=)**

**More fun notes: Auto correct makes things awkward. When Lukas says 'I got caught texting mom." It tried to change texting to 'Tasting.'… HMM… Something tells me society nor Matthias would approve of that.**


	6. Surfing and cheating

**A/N: This is way overdue. I am so sorry for procrastinating this long. My senior year isn't exactly the easiest, but it's pretty fun I guess. I've posted these chapters on dA! My new name on there is ERURUUlove like on here- My avatar is a doodle I did of Kaoru :3 **

**I hope to finish this sooner or later, the other day I scripted out a sad scene and made myself burst into tears…I hadn't written since then. BUT, I'M BACK. Got my Luka Megurine wig and am ready to go!**

**And I went to Motaku con a few months ago…the night before I stayed with some friends and told them I had forgot to put Iceland in this. (They haven't read this yet.) They came to the conclusion that he died. I forgot how but it was very unnatural. And funny. Iceland will not be in this. He died. Apparently very ironically.**

MATTHIAS POV

"So when was the talent show?" I had been peering over Alfred's shoulder while he went through the school's website. I hadn't even known about it until his mom (our math teacher) told us to look up the talent show. (After we had done our homework.) Now I know what you're thinking, _'Why Matthias you don't have any talents besides being sexy'_, but yes. Yes I do in fact. I can burp the alphabet while tying a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue. Impressed? Well, that was a lie. The burping part was true, but its Norge that does the cherry stem thing. Whatever I'm still sexy.

"Sometime next month, so Lukas and Kiku have been spending a lot of time at his house." I grinned. Al and Kiku haven't been in the greatest moods lately. Al wants to hang out over here, Norge doesn't like him (neither does mom) , so Norge stays over at Kiku's house and me and Al stay up till all hours looking up random shit on the computer. Al's also a bit jealous of Norge monopolizing Kiku from him. He must think he likes Norge or something. I've never pried into it that much because it makes him upset.

"So now what do we look up?" "Well, I'm sick of the LSD videos. And no more yaoi…It gets boring…Plus some of those drawings are starting to look like Norge." I swear it's like we have some fangirl creeping on us.

"Ok no guy on guy then." We paused for a moment. Al turned to me, fingers hovering over the keyboard. "Girl on girl?"

"There is a very good reason we don't look that up. Because it is just the girl version of yaoi…and girls are gross."

LUKAS POV

"Kiku what did you get for number four?" I hated homework. Especially doing it at Kiku's house. His room was probably the most distracting thing I've ever seen. Paper cranes were hanging from his ceiling, there was that stupid goldfish that kept going in a circle and I swear I had seen Alfred's boxers under his bed. That was an image I did not want to relive. Here's another reason why I hate homework, Matthias. I think of homework I think of Matthias trying to get out of doing it. I think of Matthias trying to get out of something I think of him trying to force me to do things. It all links back to the bathroom. I hadn't told Kiku about his spur-of-the-moment proposal through a bathroom door. Or my acceptance of the proposal after the half-hearted chloroform intimidation. I was pretty sure Matthias hadn't told Alfred…If he had I was going to murder him. Alfred could only keep his mouth shut when he was masticating hamburgers, and even then…

"Lukas?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and remembered asking him the question.

"I said I got twenty three."

"Alright."

"What's wrong?" I swallowed. "Nothing, just thinking about something." I began scribbling out '23' in my handwriting which now that I think about it, wasn't normally this crappy.

"Say, I have a friend…"

"Does this friend have a name?"

Yes I was going to use the old 'I have this friend' thing. I began looking around the room and found that stupid fish. "Gill." That was a human name.

"Gill…?" His brown eyes sharpened a bit, he looked like he was going to believe me.

"Yes Gill Fin." Well now he wasn't. "And Gill has a boyfriend named-…"

"Is his name also made up from something in my room?" He questioned, tilting his head and placing his notebook on the ground.

I sighed, "No." One of Kiku's black eyebrows rose. "Well I wasn't going to do it a second time."

MATTHIAS POV

"Just one more link!"

"Dude! No more!" We had pretty much watched every video on YouTube by this time. But we couldn't stop. People just do dumb things and it's funny to watch.

"If I don't turn in this homework mom is going to humiliate me in class!" Have I told you his mom is our math teacher? I have?...Oh. Well fine then.

"No she wouldn't! She's the nicest teacher ever! I mean sure you failed that test and she showed us one of your baby pictures but really, your butt was cute."

"…She hates you."

"_FIVE TIMES_. _Five times_ I steal your newspaper as a fucking joke and she calls Norge's mom to come '_discipline_' me."

"Well maybe she likes to read about recent car crashes like all Americans and doesn't want her newspaper to become the possession of a Danish teen, looking for something to cure his boredom."

I glared at him for a minute. "Well excuse me for being bored. Can't exactly do anything of use with you around. Maybe I'll just go join Norge and Kiku~ He might as well cheat on you with me as well." He turned to me.

Damn, that may have been a little too far. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and I actually felt a bit scared by him. I'd never seen him not smiling. He turned back to the computer for a minute and I looked at the ground.

"Sorry." He didn't respond. "D-Do you need to use the bathroom because I was going to go if you didn't need to-…"

He stood up and I jumped a bit. "I'll go." Well this was going to be an awkward moment in our friendship.

LUKAS POV

"So he proposed?"

"Yes."

"…At school?"

"Yes, Kiku."

"In the bathroom?"

"That's what I just said-…"

"After threatening you with chloroform?"

"KIKU. I don't know how to explain it to my mom that's the only problem here."

"I see many problem with that sentence." I rolled my eyes at him and flinched as his dog (or whatever the fuck that owl thing was) started barking. Seriously what was he?

"I have to take Pochi outside." Kiku got up and left the room. I figured now was the perfect time to call Matthias and have him come pick me up. I found his number and sat looking around his room as it buzzed. I was trying to find anything about Kiku among his mess of culture. No pictures. Nothing besides clothing really.

"He-…"

"Matthias?" I didn't even give him a chance to talk after.

"Uh-…"

"I need you to come pick me up from Kiku's and have you said anything to Alfred yet?" He didn't respond.

"Matthias you better not have-…" That's when I realized that I wasn't talking to him and this horrible fake Danish accent decided to disgrace my ears.

"No, vhat vas I not supposed to say?"

"Alfred." I was growling but Alfred being Alfred didn't pick it up at all.

"Who is this hero of which you _shpeak_?" He'd probably have spit on Matthias's phone trying to say that last word. My patience went away.

"Where's Matthias you dumbass?"

"I'm here what're you talking about, _Norjj_?" I cringed.

"What're you doing with my phone?" I'd never been so happy to hear the real Danish accent. Things were quiet for a minute on the other line and I frowned.

"Hey." No answer for a second or two.

"Hi Norge!" My anger stayed.

"Have you said anything to Alfred about what happened in the bathroom?"

"The bathroom…? OH You mean when I-…"

"Just don't mention it to Alfred. He'd tell everyone. Come pick me up." I didn't hang up immediately after and heard Alfred complaining.

"BATHROOM? If you two have done things in there too- I swear! I-I mean I just used the damn toilet!" What did they talk about when they were together? Really I swear they just talk without thinking…That's what I believed when they showed up thirty minutes later, Alfred with this gigantic shit eating grin on his face.

"You told him didn't you?" Alfred still had that fucking face on.

"Maybe a little."

**A/N: Hooray for use of the f-word too many times in this chapter. XD That was a first for me. Sorry it's so short.**

**OK everyone I want more reviews lol I have heard the term 'review whore' used and I must say…I am a bit of one.**

**I was watching 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist' and after the 'taxi scene' (you should know what I mean by that.) Nick started spraying his seat with febreeze. I laughed really hard at that. AIRBORNE reference FOUND.**


End file.
